


【双叶ABO】缱绻

by sunflower0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower0529/pseuds/sunflower0529





	【双叶ABO】缱绻

“又发什么疯？”叶修刚从苏黎世一路奔波回到家，一进房门就被叶秋守株待兔，一把按在门口叼着后颈，狠狠地咬了一口。Alpha的信息素在私人空间里不加掩饰，登时铺天盖地引爆开来。

叶修嘶了一声，刚下飞机一路奔波回来真受不了这个：“上来就咬，属狗的啊？”

“反正我属什么你属什么。”叶秋闷声埋在他的脖子里，“说好的退役回来结果又去打世邀赛了，你说话不算话。”

“咱爸都同意了，这事儿你又不是不知道。”被Alpha叼着Omega纤细脆弱的后颈，叶修也服了软。

跟叶修再次分别了两个多月，Alpha的信息素很是躁动，叶秋紧紧地抱着叶修不肯撒手，不知道是生气还是撒娇，气哼哼道：“反正哥你在我这信用度为零了。”

“哥，你知不知道我好想你。”叶秋埋在叶修肩膀上不起来了，看不到表情，声音委屈得很。

叶修被叶秋死死地抱着压在门板上也没办法，好不容易从叶秋怀里抽出手开向身后探去，揉着叶秋的脑袋：“行了，不就走了俩月吗？”

叶秋打理得清爽精致的发型被叶修揉得蓬乱，情绪反而好了一点，酸酸甜甜的炮弹在心里炸开。Alpha下半身的反应比叶秋的表面诚实多了，硬热的巨物顶着叶修的臀缝意味明显。

叶修自觉理亏，况且好久不见，任由身后的叶秋胡作非为。叶秋一面控诉着哥哥的恶劣行径，一面利落地脱下了叶修的裤子褪至腿弯处。

“哥，你有没有想我？”叶秋按压着叶修柔软紧致的穴口，二指探了进去开始搅弄风云，不一会儿Omega的腿间就湿嗒嗒地全是黏液。

“最起码你这里挺想我的。”叶秋拉开裤子拉链，Alpha硬挺的巨物就弹了出来，他在叶修湿润滑腻的股间蹭了几下，就扶着性器挺了进去。

叶修忍不住哼了一声，往后靠在叶秋的怀里，Omega甜蜜的信息素溢得哪里都是，叶秋直觉得自己掉进了棉花糖里，被温暖柔软所包围。

“哥，你只有这个时候乖。”叶秋嘴巴上这么委屈，下面却在狠狠地干着自己的哥哥，叶修的身体被Alpha凶猛的动作顶得直往上窜。

“慢点……”叶修有点受不住，感觉眼冒金星，叶秋干得太猛，往常不管嘴上怎么讲，实际上叶秋一直很体贴。叶修在迭起的快感间艰难地思考了下日期：“你最近易感期？”

Alpha愈来愈盛的信息素已经告诉了他答案，叶秋锋利的犬齿刺穿了Omega后颈的腺体。叶修顿时眼角就冒了泪花，爽得抠着门板的手指都蜷缩起来，呻吟声抑制不住地从唇缝间溢出，甜腻得惊人，叶修咬住自己的袖子，不想发出那令人羞臊的声音。

“哥哥，你还记得我第一次干你吗？”叶秋抱着自己的最爱的哥哥，同时也是自己的Omega，这一刻他感觉全世界都已经握在手中。身下的动作随着的信息素愈来愈过分，他有意延长叶修的快感，每次故意狠狠地擦过Omega的前列腺直直地捅向生殖腔。肏干几十回合后，已经被标记Omega的生殖腔很快就为自己的Alpha打开了，乖巧地含着Alpha的大肉棒，吮吸着龟头上敏感的铃口。

叶秋做得太猛，叶修被他干得双脚离地，似乎全身的着力点都在两人的媾和处。叶修双眼蒙着厚厚的水雾，根本无暇思考。

第一次……

“想不起来吗？”叶秋把背对着自己的叶修转了过来，叶修被他欺负得狠了，眼角红通通的，像只小兔子。袖子都叼不住了，嘴角的涎丝顺着往下流，一副可怜可爱的模样。

叶秋瞬间什么气都消了，还插在叶修的身体里，把人抱起来，随着走路一颠一颠的。叶修趴在他肩上被肏得上下颠簸，Alpha的占有欲在两个多月看不到自己的Omega后达到顶点，叶修被放到床上后这场性事才真正的开始。唯有赤裸的相亲与激烈的性爱可以抒解着Alpha的压力和欲望。

 

 

叶修十五岁离家出走的时候，叶秋还不是如今精明强悍的Alpha，只是个和自己一样单薄的少年。三年后高考刚结束，叶秋就买了飞机票到杭州来看叶修。叶秋费了一番周折，才摸到彼时还十分简陋的嘉世训练室，在那里看到了自己的哥哥，在一群Alpha间白得发亮，显得非常娇小。娇小？这个词竟然会跟哥哥挂上钩，叶秋自嘲了一下，瞎想什么呢。

叶修瞥到了在门口傻站着的叶秋，就把人招呼到自己的宿舍去。小小的卧室十分简单，一张一米二的单人床，一张桌子上摆着一台电脑，还有一个打开着的笔记本和中性笔。一切都有一股挥不去的甜味。

那是叶修的味道。叶秋知道。

 

明明是双胞胎，叶秋性别分化得比叶修早很多。十四岁就迎来了第一次Alpha的易感期。每次到Alpha的易感期，小小的少年就难受的不得了，又不好意思跟别人讲，泪汪汪地要哥哥安慰。看着自家弟弟白嫩可怜的小脸，叶修也心软了，两人躲在一床被子下，伸出手抚慰叶秋的性器。

叶修对手淫这种事的经验全部都来自于给叶秋的抚弄，技术并不怎么好，只是生涩地套弄，偶尔擦过Alpha粗大的龟头，叶秋的呼吸就会忽然加重，灼热的气息喷到叶修的肩膀上。做完清理掉手上Alpha浓稠的精液后，叶修似乎比他还累，迅速地陷入睡眠，仿佛什么都没发生过。

叶秋每次抱着已经沉睡的叶修，心跳得像一百个小人在里面大喊，呐喊着他对哥哥早已超出兄弟范围的感情。他甚至害怕有一天叶修会听到，会远离不正常的他。好不容易睡着以后，梦境里也总是跟哥哥有关的绮丽场景。第一次叶秋惊惧羞耻得好几天都不敢和叶修一起上学。随着时间的流逝，那种异样的情愫无法控制地超出警戒线，他的目光总是下意识地围着叶修转他知道不该这样，可是他无法克制。他痛恨这样的自己，每次易感期却更加贪恋哥哥的温柔。

叶秋的青春期烙印着对哥哥的依恋与背德的自责在风中生长，直到十五岁那年某天他醒来再也看不到叶修的身影。

十八岁叶修回来拿身份证，叶秋才再次见到他。叶秋冷着脸想跟哥哥冷战，话还没说出口就闻到了若有似无的甜味。Omega的甜味。

惊诧之际疑问还未来得及问出口，叶修就又从他的世界逃离了。

山不就我，我来就山。  
叶秋离心似箭，刚刚高考完就飞到了叶修身边。

“哥，今年你回家吗？”叶秋站在叶修床边，他明知道答案，却还是要问。

“你说呢？”叶修随意地半躺在了床边，漫不经心地回答。

无论是从前还是以后，叶秋从来没有放弃劝叶修回家，结果也从来没有改变。

“可，可是……”叶秋结巴半天，终于说出来了，“哥，你是Omega啊！”

叶修平静地看着他：“有什么关系吗？”

“多不安全啊。”叶秋也坐在了床上，18岁的Alpha高大的身影笼罩了叶修。Alpha与Omega差异开始显现，叶秋的体格愈发挺拔，曾经和叶修一样纤细的身体也有了精壮的肌肉。而岁月似乎在叶修身上停止了，他一直是白嫩纤细的模样，细胳膊细腿，一只手就抱的住。叶秋心想。

“哪里不安全了？”叶修抬着头看向叶秋。

看着叶修黑白分明的眼珠，叶秋想到训练室那群一身臭汗的Alpha，就有些急躁：“那么多Alpha，就你一个Omega，你觉得呢？”

叶修跟叶秋掰扯半天，最终谁也说服不了谁，两兄弟是一样的固执。叶秋单方面在嘉世住了下来，跟叶修斗智斗勇两天后，突然早起后直到晚上都没见到人，叶修再怎么熬夜中午也就起床了。叶秋顿时急疯了，见人就问，几乎把嘉世翻遍了。推开叶修的房门看到叶修在盖着被子睡觉突然松了口气。还好，还在。

在房间里驻足了片刻，Alpha就敏锐地感知到空气中逐步攀升的Omega信息素浓度。叶秋忙叫他哥，没有反应，把朝着墙睡的人翻过来，才发现叶修满脸不正常的潮红，整个身子都被汗水溻湿了，像是从水里捞出来的。

急切地呼唤让叶修的意识稍微回神，他隐约间感到有人爬到自己的床上。对方的身体好凉，身上的气味好舒服，就抬手圈住了人的脖子，下意识地讨好亲吻。

叶秋愣住，僵硬了身体，只期期艾艾地喊了声：“哥。”

姗姗来迟的初次发情期叶修根本没有准备，连支抑制剂都没有，外面大厅是一群Alpha，一个人躺在床上，连叫队员过来的风险后果都不敢去设想。  
突然闯入的凛冽的气息对意乱情迷的叶修是上天的救赎，叶修不得章法地在Alpha身上胡乱亲吻。叶秋下面很快抬头，Alpha鼓鼓囊囊的性器隔着薄薄的夏季t恤直抵着叶修的小腹。Omega只知道下意识地靠近散发着清冽气息的Alpha，本能地贴近Alpha味道浓郁的下半身。叶修像以前给叶秋手淫一般，扒下裤子就用手去套弄。

“哥。”叶秋又叫了他一声。

叶修终于张着一双迷蒙的圆眼看他：“叶秋？”他的后穴像是有成千上万只蚂蚁在爬一样痒，夹紧了屁股也没用，只是更加空虚。

“叶秋，我难受……呜……帮帮我，帮帮我。”叶修被陌生的情欲逼得声音都变了，开口就是黏黏腻腻地呻吟。

叶秋还在忍耐，性器上的血管暴起，涨得发疼。他爱他的哥哥，他想要占有叶修，他愿意让叶修成为生命中最重要的人。夏花秋叶，在叶修面前都是浮云。

斯人如彩虹。

可是叶修呢？他的哥哥有他的热爱，有他的自由，他不希望等叶修清醒了后悔，不想叶修厌恶他。

叶修的身体贴上来，蹭着叶秋的胸膛，叶修的睡衣在彼此磨蹭间解开了。叶修挺立发红的乳尖在叶秋冰凉的扣子上摩擦，幼白滑腻的胸口在眼前晃来晃去，小猫似的呻吟缠绕着叶秋。叶秋抹了一把头发，咬牙道：“哥，你不要后悔。”

Alpha的犬齿狠狠地咬下去，凶狠地贯穿Omega后颈脆弱的腺体。前所未有的快感霎那间汹涌而来，叶修一声呜咽，前端瞬间射了出来，溅到了叶秋的小腹上。终于被解救的感觉太舒服了，叶修挺着泛粉的胸口把乳尖往Alpha嘴里送。

叶秋从善如流，狠狠地嘬弄Omega敏感的乳尖，犬齿不时擦过咬几下，叶修一边尖叫一边贴得更近。Alpha的阴茎在Omega的会阴处的磨蹭让叶修觉得舒服，主动抬起屁股蹭了几下。

叶秋的理智彻底断了弦，固定住叶修乱动的身体扶着性器就顶了进去，叶修噙着的泪花瞬间落了下来：“疼，好疼……啊嗯……你出去……呜呜呜……”

Alpha的性器却不容拒绝地一寸一寸地拓开从未被拜访过的的狭窄肉道，叶修痛得捶打他，情潮中Omega的反抗只会让干红了眼的Alpha的征服欲更盛，徒留在叶秋背上不少红色的抓痕。

叶秋被叶修刺激得不轻，狰狞硬热的肉棒一路猛进，插到一半就感觉被什么东西挡住了。叶秋怔了片刻随即反应过来，这是Omega生殖腔口的薄膜，初次性交时才会破裂，初中生理课上学过的。

叶秋表面上还是一副冷静的模样，心里早已翻江倒海，他 听见自己轻声道：“哥，我要进去了。”

哥哥永远是我的了。没有人可以夺走。

叶修模模糊糊听到有人喊他哥哥，潜意识回应一句“叶秋”，下一秒身体内部就像被碾碎般的痛楚铺天盖地传来。

“啊啊啊！”叶修痛叫出声，被痛楚拉回来的神识回笼，“叶秋……混蛋……我好疼……”

两人的交合处渗出一些血丝，真正地血肉交融。叶秋终于满足，心疼地吻他，轻轻地安抚他后颈的腺体：“哥，忍一忍，等下就好了。”

冲破那层薄膜后，Alpha的性器终于进入了Omega更加温暖的生殖腔，腔壁紧紧地包裹着大肉棒。从未被进入的地方传来陌生的感觉，被忽然撑满，饱胀的酥麻瞬间涌遍全身。

“哥，你喜欢我吗？”叶秋趁火打劫，一如既往地无法从叶修那里得到答案。

生殖腔湿滑软嫩，叶秋挺着腰生猛地肏干。叶修刚开始还惊慌地踢蹬两条腿，反被叶秋抓住脚踝咬了一口留下深刻的齿痕。叶修一边叫痛一边也慢慢地得了趣，Alpha的性器每每要抽出来时腔壁还在拼命收缩着往里吸。

Omega细微地哭声在狭小的房间里回响，叶秋抱着叶修揉着他的胸口操弄生殖腔，半晌龟头暴涨卡在了腔口拔不出来，叶秋抵着叶修的额头黏黏糊糊地亲他：“哥，这下你可跑不掉了。”

“你喜欢我吗？”他再次发问。

不是哥哥对弟弟的宠爱。

“一点点也好。”

还是没有任何回应，Alpha粗大的结撑得肚子涨涨的，甚至都能看得到形状。叶修已经累得只会流眼泪，可怜巴巴地叫声都发不出来，顺从地张开嘴巴接受Alpha的亲吻。浓郁滚烫的精液喷薄而出，射满了整个生殖腔。

 

叶秋在叶修的房间里待了两天两夜。他一直在叶修的耳畔问喜不喜欢自己，始终没有回应，情潮褪去只带着一个巴掌印被赶了出去。然而之后不管怎么样，却还是要隔三差五地偷偷跑到杭州去，陪叶修过发情期。叶秋琢磨了下，稳赚不赔。

 

————

“哥，真的不记得了吗？”叶秋把叶修压在床上边恶狠狠地猛干边卖惨。

恰好是十年前的夏天，一场意外，把两人密不可分地绑在了一起。

“啊哈……”叶修被干得有些受不住了，大腿都在抖，脑海里却慢慢浮现出十八岁那年的画面，耳畔似乎还缠绕着叶秋不依不饶的问题。

哥，你喜欢我吗？

叶秋叹了口气，正欲说什么，听到了一道声音。

“哥也爱你。” 

隔了十年的回应，穿越过岁月的长河，一下子击穿了叶秋的心脏。这么多年叶修一直没有给过他回答，现在叶修已经完成了他要做到的一切，终于给出了答案。

幸福和酸楚的感觉一瞬间占据心头。叶秋抱着叶修的双手有些颤抖，没出息地忍住了眼泪嗯了一声。

“哥，我永远爱你。”

斯人如彩虹，遇上方知有。


End file.
